The present invention relates generally to cleaning systems, and more particularly, to apparatus that uses a liquid carbon dioxide jet spray cleaning system to clean moving pallets that hold components and/or subassemblies during manufacture.
Pallets, such as those used in holding and transporting precision electronic components and subassemblies during assembly and fabrication processes, and the like, carry contaminants along with them in the form of particulate matter and dust. For example, pallets are used during manufacturing of antilock brake systems. The pallets hold individual components while they are transported by conveyor belt to different processing stations. At each different processing station, different tasks are performed on the respective components, such as drilling precision holes in and through the components, for example. The contaminant particulate matter, such as metal debris produced by the drilling operations, can find its way onto and into the components and assemblies during these processing operations. This can potentially result in damaged components or systems, and can lead to low manufacturing yields.
Heretofore, no manufacturer has attempted to precision clean the pallets and components carried thereby during processing. Typically, the pallets are not cleaned at all during processing, and only cleaned prior to or after use. Conventionally, compressed gas coupled to air knives or vacuum devices have been used to clean the pallets after use, with poor results. Furthermore, no conventional cleaning procedure provides acceptable cleaning performance that may be used during processing of the pallets.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus for cleaning a moving pallet and components carried thereby during its use in a conveyorized processing or manufacturing system. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for such an apparatus.